Użytkownik:Kwadratowy1234
NOTKA WYBRAŁEM TYLKO TE KTÓRE ODPOWIADAŁY BARDZIEJ ZA SERIE NIŻ STRONY JEDNOCZĘŚCIOWE! Katarazor: 10/10 Gimbi the NEO: 10/10 Czas na mnie..: 10/10 Czas na mnie II: 9/10 Czas na mnie III: 7/10 Katarazor II: 8/10 |-|KATARAZOR= Sobek Kotełowski - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/SOBEK_KOTE%C5%81OWSKI Mnich Bobo - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/MNICH_BOBO Gwiezdny - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/GWIEZDNY Oponeczek - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/OPONECZEK Francis - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/FRANCIS NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO EVER - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/Z%C5%81O Ronald - kolejny służący Francisa. Jest strażnikiem srebrnej komnaty. Jest on samurajem z 8 rękami i 2 głowami. Sobek chciał go powalić w szóstym odcinku, lecz mu się to nie udało. Babcia i Dziadek Sobka - jedyni opiekunowie Sobka, którzy zajmowali się nim przez całe życie. Zostają zabici w ósmym odcinku. W kieszeni babci Sobka, znajdowała się kartka z napisem "X". Sobek poprzysiągł zemstę za nich w ósmym odcinku. Najprawdopodobniej zabici przez Kracjusza Stonogiego. Theodore "Teo" Vafidis - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/TEO Murzynianek - jeden z służących Francisa. Marcin - kolega Sobka z klasy. Dostał jedynkę za to, że ma marzenia. Madanna Persevore - nauczycielka Sobka. Nienawidzi jak ktoś chce coś osiągnąć w swoim życiu, więc daje jedynki. W dziesiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, jak się dokładnie nazywa. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje zwolniona z pracy. Została wspomniana w czternastym odcinku. W odcinku 37 powraca i okazuje się, że jednak nie była zwolniona. Zaczęła pracować dla Kuli. Kracjusz Stonogi - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/KRACJUSZ_STONOGI Marika Kraśko - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/MARIKA_KRA%C5%9AKO Vanita - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/VANITA Kriss Kraśko - młodszy brat Mariki. Sobek pożyczył jego ciało w jedenastym odcinku. Bardzo często spędza czas przy zabawie z Sobkiem. Minuś "Adrian" - osoba pochodząca z przyszłości która przyszła ostrzec Sobka przed zagładą, jaka może powstać z nie pokonania NAJWIĘKSZEGO ZŁA. Patryk "Kula" Patrykowski - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/KULA Janusz - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/JANUSZ Adelajda - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/ADELAJDA Nafuna Kotełowski- http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/NAFUNA_KOTE%C5%81OWSKI Gimbi - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/GIMBI Leśne Murzyny - atakują wszystko co ich zdaniem jest złe. Pojawiają się w odcinku 26. Duch - spełnia życzenia w Wymiarze Jednorożców. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku 26. Rin Kotełowski - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/RIN_KOTE%C5%81OWSKI Yunko Kotełowska - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/YUNKO_KOTE%C5%81OWSKA Karol Kotełowski - morderca Yunko i jej dawny kochanek. Po raz pierwszy spotkał się na jednym ze spotkań rodzinnych. Francis był jedyną osobą, która go nie lubiła. Zabił Yunko z zemsty za odejście. Nigdy nie miał dowodu osobistego a nawet zniknął bez zostawiania śladów ucieczki z więzienia. Czarodziej - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/CZARODZIEJ |-|CZAS NA MNIE..= Oponeczek - główny bohater serii. Był wybrańcem, który miał pokonać byłego odwiecznego wroga - Adolfa Hitlera. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w dziewiątym odcinku. Tak samo jak Sobek, jest potężny. Włada mocą ognia. Od jedenastego odcinka mieszka we własnym domku. W piętnastym odcinku staje się celem Lorda Pieseła. W odcinku siedemnastym, Leopold mu pomaga. Muszą odnaleźć broń w jaskini. Znaleziono ją w finale 1 sezonu. Pod koniec zauważył jakąś dziwną postać. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu i do grupy Slytherin. Zachowuje się dość dziwnie od tamtego momentu. Okazuje się, że przez cały czas był w nieznanym lesie po zniszczeniu nowego świata a on sam jest zastępowany przez swoją złą wersję - Oponę. Ma zostać zgładzony przez Demona (na zlecenie Opony). W finale 2 sezonu dzięki nieznajomym w kombinezonach zostaje uratowany. W finale 2 sezonu werbuje nowych przyjaciół i doprowadza do stworzenia III świata zapowiadając trzeci sezon. Właśnie w 3 sezonie zostaje przeniesiony do Minecrafta. Od drugiego odcinka 3 sezonu ma swój własny dom. Adolf Hitler - główny przywódca nazistów. Katuje swoich sojuszników. Przejął władzę po zjedzeniu Cookie Crisps (Kryształowego Oka). Ma armię nazistów. W szóstym odcinku powraca i pomaga naszym przyjaciołom. W dziesiątym odcinku rusza na demony razem z wojskiem. Jego wrogogowie (chyba) to: Leopold, Demon-Poldpold oraz Demon-Polopold. W jedenastym odcinku nareszcie spotkał się z demonami. W czternastym odcinku okazuje się, że jest ojcem Leopolda. W piętnastym odcinku jako ojciec zaprzyjaźnia się ze swoim synem i razem pokonują Sajanowy MLG Explorer. Od tamtego odcinka jest w dobrych relacjach z Leopoldem. Jego los po finale 1 sezonu pozostaje nieznany. Adam - pomagał Hitlerowi. Wykonywał każde jego zadania jakie mu zlecał. Najprawdopodobniej nie lubił swojej pracy. W czwartym odcinku odchodzi od Hitlera. Pomimo tego, widać go razem z Hitlerem w odcinku szóstym. W siódmym odcinku zmierzył się z Sajtano, gdzie pomógł Sobkowi. Zawarł z nim współpracę, a być możliwe nawet przyjaźń. W ósmym odcinku dał lekarstwo Sobkowi przez co się ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnili. Pojawia się na chwilę w dwunastym odcinku. W siedemnastym odcinku powraca aby pomóc Sobkowi i Oponeczkowi. W finale 1 sezonu walczy ponownie z Sajtano gdzie nie wiadomo tego kto wygrał. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu. Razem z FraRoPoldem budują maszynę do powrotu do domu. W finale 2 sezonu zostaje przeniesiony do III świata. Marian Paździoch - król Paździochów na planecie Paździoch. Jego zwierzakiem jest Lord Pieseł. Zginął przez samozniszczenie. Lord Pieseł - zwierzak króla Paździocha. Został pokonany/zabity przez Adama. Można go pokonać tylko pumeksem. Powraca w czternastym odcinku gdzie ma własne królestwo i postanawia zlikwidować Sobka i Oponeczka. Jego los po finale 1 sezonu pozostaje nieznany. Trynkiewicz - pojawił się podczas walki Adama z Lordem Piesełem. Doprowadził do samozniszczenia przez co on i Paździoch zginęli. Murzyn z Białym Afro - gagowa postać tej serii. Tańczył na łysej górze u Hitlera. Wybuchł po tym jak Hitler wypowiedział słowo "Starten". Powraca jednak żywy w siedemnastym odcinku. Uber Mudzin - wódz mudzinów na planecie Uber Mudzin. Początkowo walczył z Adamem jednak później dobrowolnie oddał kryształowe oko Adamowi. Kryształowe Oko - leżał na planecie Uber Mudzin w zmarłym posągu Uber Mudzina. Jest potrzebny Hitlerowi. Z jakiegoś powodu potrafi mówić. Hitler zamienił go w Cookie Crisp. Sajtano - antagonista 1 sezonu. Zadebiutował w czwartym odcinku. Ma ostrze klawiatur. Potrafi rozpołowić ziemię oddechem. Zabił Mega Krulicka. W piątym odcinku ruszył na pierwszego przyjaciela Oponeczka - Sobka. Ostatecznie Sobek został przez niego pokonany. Adam zmierzył się z nim w siódmym odcinku. Został zabity przez Sobka i Adama (którzy byli wtedy ze sobą połączeni). Obecnie znajduje się na innej galaktyce. Stracił serce. W dziesiątym odcinku okazuje się, iż jest on sługą Leopolda, Demona-Poldpolda oraz Demona-Polopolda. W dziewiętnastym odcinku tworzy czarną dziurę przez co dochodzi do zagłady wszechświata. W finale 1 sezonu łączy się z Poldpoldem i Polopoldem. Stacza walkę z Adamem lecz nie wiadomo kto wygrał. W 2 sezonie zaczyna pomagać Oponie. Sobek - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciel Oponeczka. Ma kumpla Ziomexa. Jako pierwszy został zaatakowany przez Sajtano. Jest bardzo potężny. Ma miecz ze szczerej kryształowej chmury. Był otruty i osłabiony przez Sajtano. W siódmym odcinku razem z Adamem pokonał Sajtano i wyrwał mu serce. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie trzeba szukać dla niego lekarstwa. W ósmym odcinku został ostatecznie uleczony, przez co zaprzyjaźnił się z Adamem. W dziewiątym odcinku wyruszył na północ aby znaleźć dom. Niestety, nigdzie go nie było. Natomiast dzięki umiejętnościom budowniczym, sam zbudował sobie dom. W tym odcinku właśnie spotkał się po latach z Oponeczkiem. Włada mocą lodu. Od jedenastego odcinka mieszka we własnym domku. W trzynastym odcinku wyrzucił Maga z ubikacji. W piętnastym odcinku stał się celem Lorda Pieseła. W siedemnastym odcinku pomaga mu Leopold. Muszą znaleźć broń w jaskini. Odnajdują ją w finale 1 sezonu. Pod koniec zauważa jakąś dziwną postać. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu i do grupy Griffindor. W finale 2 sezonu zostaje przeniesiony do III świata do Minecrafta. W drugim odcinku 3 sezonu buduje swój własny dom. Marika - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciółka Oponeczka. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w dziesiątym odcinku. Pojawia się też w piętnastym odcinku gdzie jest "senpai'em" Oli. Jej los po finale 1 sezonu jest nieznany. Zuza - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciółka Oponeczka. Ziomex - jeden z dawnych przyjaciół Sobka. Został zabity przez Sajtano. Mega Krulicek - dorosła przyjaciółka Oponeczka. W czwartym odcinku zostaje zraniona przez Sajtano. W szóstym odcinku jednak żyje i prosi o pomoc do Hitlera. W siódmym odcinku będzie miała operację. W dziesiątym odcinku rozmawia o tym z Mariką. Jej los po finale 1 sezonu pozostaje nieznany. Gobo - lubi krakersy. Z jakiegoś powodu zna Sobka. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie chciał go uratować. Pojawia się też w szesnastym odcinku. W siedemnastym odcinku postanawia pomóc naszym głównym bohaterom. Para - Z jakiegoś powodu zna Sobka. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie chciał go uratować. Ola - przyjaciółka Oponeczka i Sobka. Możliwe, że zna powód dlaczego Oponeczek się nie pojawiał. Postanowiła znaleźć Sobka. Od jedenastego odcinka rozpoczęła drogę do odnalezienia Sobka. Przyjaźni się z Mariką. Dotarła ostatecznie w siedemnastym odcinku. W 2 sezonie staje się zła i zaczęła pomagać Oponie. Leopold - jeden z trzech demonów. Spośród wszystkich demonów, Leopold najbardziej przypomina człowieka. Zna niemiecki i jest agresywny. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Często jest wkurzany przez Neomorphy (Dzieci Neo). Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. W czternastym odcinku okazuje się, że jest synem Hitlera. W piętnastym odcinku zaprzyjaźnia się z Hitlerem jako syn i razem pokonują Sajonowy MLG Explorer. Od tamtego odcinka jest w dobrych relacjach ze swoim ojcem. W siedemnastym odcinku pomaga Sobkowi i Oponeczkowi. Muszą znaleźć broń. W odcinku osiemnastym połączył się z Frankiem i Romanem. W finale 1 sezonu wziął udział w ratowaniu wszechświata. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu. Razem z Adamem próbują budują maszynę, która przeniesie ich do domu. W finale 2 sezonu zostaje przeniesiony do III świata. Demon-Polopold - jeden z trzech demonów. Spośród wszystkich demonów, Polopold najbardziej przypomina demona. Zna niemiecki i z całej trójki jest najbardziej opanowany. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. Zabił wszystkich nazistów w odcinku szesnastym. W finale 1 sezonu połączył się z Sajtano. Demon-Poldpold - jeden z trzech demonów. Poldpold jest pół-demonem. Zna niemiecki i jest agresywny. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Często jest wkurzany przez Neomorphy (Dzieci Neo). Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. W finale 1 sezonu połączył się z Sajtano. Mag - dokonał ataku na ubikację w domku Sobka i Oponeczka. Dowódca 2 dywizji - najważniejszy zwierzchnik Lorda Pieseła. W piętnastym odcinku odnalazł Sobka i Oponeczka (główny cel). Żyrek - pojawia się w szesnastym odcinku. W siedemnastym odcinku ma kluczową rolę, ponieważ (jak się okazuje) zna Gobo i postanawia pomóc Sobkowi. Po finale 1 sezonu jego los pozostaje nieznany. Kula - postać pojawiająca się w siedemnastym odcinku. W odcinku osiemnastym znalazł antidotum na pchły. Po finale 1 sezonu jego los pozostaje nieznany. Roman - jeden z połączeń Fraropolda. Franek - jeden z połączeń Fraropolda. Trynkiewicz III - wnuk Trynkiewicza. Wziął udział w ratowania wszechświata. Kapelusz - postać z uniwersum "Harrego Pottera". Przeniósł Sobka do Griffindoru a Oponeczka to SLytherin. CzłowiekMors - nowy antagonista 2 sezonu. Żyje na tajnej Antarktydzie w bazie. Testował na BotY'm pewną substancję doprowadzając do stworzenia złej wersji Oponeczka. Jego los po finale 2 sezonu pozostaje nieznany. CzłowiekFoka - syn Człowieka Morsa. Mieszka w bazie na Antarktydzie. Chrodo - postać z podziemi. Był po stronie Opony. W trzecim sezonie potrafi mówić. W rzeczywistości jest to Ziomex. BotY/Opona - zła wersja Oponeczka. Jako BotY pojawił się pod koniec finału 1 sezonu w jaskini.Pojawił się po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku 2 sezonu jako Gumowy Pan. Zlecił on Demonowi zniszczenie Oponeczka. Zwie się "niezniszczalnym zdobywcą". Jego planem jest przejęcie władzy w Jaskini Demona,zostać nie pokonanym i zabić Oponeczka i Sobka. Udaje mu się to w 3 sezonie. Demon - łowca nagród. Na zlecenie Opony, miał zabić Oponeczka. W finale 2 sezonu zostaje on zabity przez nieznane postacie w kombinezonach co nie udaje mu się spełnić zlecenia. Nieznane postacie w kombinezonach - uratowali Oponeczka przed Demonem. Sowson - jest po stronie Opony. Sowson Sharkenado - jest po stronie Oponeczka. Karol - postać mająca własne królestwo. Chce doprowadzić do wybuchu bomby atomowej. Jest mistrzem Herobrina. ManBearPig - jeden z 5 demonów z wymiaru niczego. Gobos - jeden z 5 demonów z wymiaru niczego. MantreasPold - jeden z 5 demonów z wymiaru niczego. Reverse Sobek - jeden z 5 demonów z wymiaru niczego. Wopona - jeden z 5 demonów z wymiaru niczego. Herobrine - uczeń Karola. Sobek ma go pokonać. John Cena - postać, która chce aby Sobek pokonał Herobrina. Pojawił się w trzecim odcinku trzeciego sezonu. |-|GIMBI THE NEO= Gimbi the NEO - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/GIMBI_THE_NEO Protagonista - pojawia się w pierwszych odcinkach tej serii. Nie ma przyjaciół. Po tym jak spotkał Gimbiego, schował się do beczki. Lecz mimo wszystko jego dusza została ogumiona przez Gimbiego the NEO. Detektyw Marian - moja ulubiona postać w tej serii. Badał sprawę związaną z zabójstwem Protagonisty. Jako jedyny przeżył ogumienie Gimbiego the NEO. W czwartym odcinku zabił Gimbiego. Zmarł miesiąc później. Gimbakeł - połączenie Gimbiego the NEO, Grubodupnego Gimbusa i Evil Pieseła. Demon. W dziesiątym odcinku jest własną formą życia i najgorszym wrogiem Gimbiego. Zostaje pochłonięty przez Gimbiego. Evil Patrixx - rywal Gimbiego the NEO. Po walce z nim w trzecim odcinku został wchłonięty przez czarną dziurę lecz później wrócił. Janusz a.k.a Janusz the Fat - pojawia się po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku. Przepowiedział że Gimbi the NEO wróci. Przez 4 lata jako jedyny wierzył w to że Gimbi the NEO powróci. Jego przepowiednia sprawdziła się w czwartym odcinku. Jego los pozostaje nieznany. Ciocia - zabiła Gimbiego the NEO swoim tirem. To go jednak nie powstrzymało. Pojawiła się też w osiemnastym odcinku. Dolan - stwierdził zgon bo umar. Grubodupny Gimbus - jeden z połączeń Gimbakeła. Evil Pieseł - jeden z połączeń Gimbakeła. Po jego tytule można stwierdzić że jest zły. Kominiarz - najczęstszy gość Protagonisty. Student - trzeci bohater tejże serii. Zadebiutował w piątym odcinku. Moja ulubiona postać tuż po Marianie. Pojechał do świątyni "Gimbi" do Etiopii. Przeżył wybuch świątyni tuż po tym jak Gimbi wchłonął za dużo dusz. Zniszczył apokryf Gimbiego. W ósmym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że mieszka w Krakowie. W dziesiątym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbigo w Zimbabwe. Ratman - nauczyciel Studenta. Przez 40 lat uczył się o Gimbim oraz chciał pokazać go całemu światu. Zginął z rąk Gimbiego tuż po złamaniu kręgosłupa. Król Moarów - król planety Moarów. Wróg Gimbiego z incydentu. Początkowo z łatwością pokonał Gimbiego, lecz potem został pokonany przez oszustwo. Posiadał Laser Ogumieniowey o głośności 1200 decybeli lecz potem został ukradziony przez Gimbiego do transformacji. Obecnie dalej żyje na planecie lecz jest on osłabiony (albowiem stracił swoje szczypce). Ma własną armię Moarów. W ósmym odcinku rozłączył się od Gimbiego. W dziewiątym odcinku okazuje się, że Król Moarów odebrał trochę mocy Gimbiemu kiedy się rozłączyli. Niestety, w tym odcinku ostatecznie ginie. Bezimienny Nygga - jedyny mieszkaniec Białej Planety. Chciał dać Gimbiemu raka dupy, pomimo tego że Gimbi został na to uodporniony. Został zabity przez Gimbiego. W dziewiątym odcinku zostaje wspomniany przez Króla Moarów. Mama Studenta - jest ona matką Studenta. Pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w siódmym odcinku. Została zabita przez Gimbiego. Maciej - osoba pochodząca z mini-historyjki (pliku) zapisanym na komputerze. Śmiał się i opowiadał żarty bez powodu. Tomek - osoba pochodząca z mini-historyjki (pliku) zapisanym na komputerze. Barman - początkowo barman w budce z kebabami. Poznajemy go w odcinku ósmym. Gimbi zniszczył jego budkę a potem go wchłonął. W dziewiątym odcinku zostaje zmieniony w Moara lecz potem zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego ostatecznie. Sowson Kodono - były zwierzchnik Gimbiego. Przedstawiciel Zakonu Sowsonow. Zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego w jedenastym odcinku. Arogancki Guwniarz - nowy wróg Gimbiego od dwunastego odcinka. Bóg "Bogman" - odesłał Gimbiego do pracy w McDonaldzie za psikusa i próbę unicestwienia go. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego i Alternatywnego Gimbiego. Jak się dowiadujemy w czternastym odcinku, zostaje zabity jego klon a prawdziwy Bóg żyje. Jest szefem Ordowika, Habaninka, Pierdolona i Nexusa. W dwudziestym odcinku wynajął Pana Kulturę aby zniszczył Gimbiego. Alternatywny Gimbi - równoległa wersja Gimbiego the NEO. Pokonał on najsilniejszych czego nie zrobił oryginalny Gimbi. Uwolnił Gimbiego i zabił Boga. W czternastym odcinku zostaje odesłany do PRL'u. Tak samo jak oryginalny Gimbi, potrafi się przenosić w czasie. W szesnastym odcinku musiał znaleźć 5 rzeczy do stworzenia łącza. W siedemnastym odcinku zostaje zdradzony przez Nexusa i zostaje on zabity przez łącze. Ordowik - tajemniczy użytkownik pojawiający się pod koniec trzynastego odcinka. W czternastym odcinku dowiadujemy się, iż jest on twórcą Gimbiego. Jeden z służących/uczniów/praktykantów Boga. Habaninek - jeden z służących/uczniów/praktykantów Boga. W piętnastym odcinku postanowił odszukać Gimbiego i Gimbiego 2 w 1999 roku. Zdradził Boga za zaprawę murarską. W dziewiętnastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego. Pierdolon - jeden z służących/uczniów/praktykantów Boga. Meblościanka - postać stworzona przez Ordowika. Nexus - profesor, który zna sposób na stworzenie łącza. W szesnastym odcinku każe Gimbiemu i Gimbiemu 2 na odnalezienie 5 rzeczy. W siedemnastym odcinku okazuje się zdrajcą i zabija Gimbiego 2. Jest sługą/uczniem/praktykantem Boga. Tłuszczonator - powstał z tłuszczu. Miał bardzo smutne dzieciństwo. Obrońca sprawiedliwości. Stoczył walkę z Gimbim. Ostatecznie stał się martwym truchłem, ponieważ miał za dużo tłuszczu. W dziewiętnastym odcinku zostaje pokonany przez Gimbiego. Pan Kultura - jeden z wynajętych uczniów przez Boga. Pokonał Gimbiego bardzo szybko, lecz potem Gimbi powracając zabił go. Anopo - jeden z przyjaciół Gimbiego. W dwudziestym odcinku podstawił się za Gimbiego i został zabity przez Pana Kulturę. Giga Nigga - po raz pierwszy poznajemy go w siedemnastym odcinku. W dziewiętnastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego. Powraca w odcinku 21 gdzie jak się okazuje, ma podobne moce do Gimbiego. Dochodzi między nimi do walki. Walka kończy się remisem. Lubi kurczaki z KFC. ??????? - zakapturzona postać z odcinka 21. NOTKA #2 Ocenianie będzie pojawiać się co tydzień w każdy piątek! Każda seria ma poszczególną godzinę! Katarazor: 17:00 Czas na mnie..: 18:00 Wyjątkiem są wakacje. Wtedy recenzje będą wychodzić codziennie z każdego odcinka danych serii o godzinie nieokreślonej. NOTKA #3 W przypadku nie zrobienia oceniania, możliwa będzie inna data. Jeśli ocenianie nie wyjdzie z powodu jakichś wyjazdów (bądź problemów zdrowotnych) to wtedy będziecie informowani. NOTKA #4 Oceny będą publicznymi stronami na wiki a nie w brudnopisie. NOTKA #5 Jeśli część którejś z trzech serii nie była dalej kontynuowana od (minimum) 6 miesięcy to dana seria zostaje wykluczona. Natomiast jeśli minie rok, seria zostanie usunięta z mojej listy. Wyjątkiem może być przerwa zrobiona przez autora danej serii z powodów zdrowotnych, szkolnych (jeśli autor jest dorosły może i z powodów pracy) czy też przez spotkania biznesowe, rodzinne. NOTKA #6 Możecie komentować moje oceny i w między czasie zwracać uwagi na kilka błędów które mogą się zdarzyć. Dziękuje ;) Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria